A general objective lens driving means of the optical pickup of the optical disc apparatus is constituted by a movable portion mounting an objective lens thereon, a support member supporting the movable portion, a focusing coil and a tracking coil generating driving forces in a focusing direction and a tracking direction, and a magnetic circuit comprising a yoke and a permanent magnet. The movable portion is driven in the focusing direction by an electromagnetic force generated on the basis of an operation of a magnetic field from the permanent magnet by applying a driving current to the focusing coil, and the movable portion is driven in the tracking direction by an electromagnetic force generated on the basis of an operation of the magnetic field from the permanent magnet by applying the driving current to the tracking coil in the same manner.
An example of a conventional structure of the objective lens driving means mentioned above is described in JP-A-7-226056 (patent document 1 (refer to FIG. 1)). In this publication, a C-shaped flexible printed circuit board is fixedly connected to a head portion corresponding to the movable portion and an electromagnetic yoke corresponding to a fixed portion below the head portion.
Further, in JP-A-9-198683 (patent document 2 (refer to FIG. 1)), a C-shaped rubber damper is fixedly connected to an actuator main body corresponding to the movable portion and a yoke main body corresponding to the fixed portion in a horizontal direction of the actuator main body.